


... the curve of his belly

by kilodalton



Series: Seven Kisses [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilodalton/pseuds/kilodalton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She moves slowly down his body, hair teasing against his skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	... the curve of his belly

**Author's Note:**

> "stomach kiss" drabble for soufflegirl
> 
> * * *

It’s one of the first times they’ve been _together,_ and it’s the very first time that it hasn’t been hurried, quick and desperate, as if they both feared that the other one would disappear, or change their mind. They’re more comfortable now, their breaths more like sighs than ragged heaves. She’s taking this more languid opportunity to learn _him_ now, the differences and similarities from the man he used to be. She moves slowly down his body, licking and nibbling his torso as he lies on his back, enraptured by the golden halo of tousled hair teasing against his skin as she makes her way to what they both know is her destination. She arrives at his stomach, and pauses momentarily, her head lifting, and her eyes rising to meet his own, more quizzical than passionate.

“Did you always have a belly button?”

He shakes his head in a silent _no_ , eyes still dark with desire, not wanting to ruin the moment with conversation and reminders of people lost to him, of how this made him the man — the slightly different, more human man — that he is today.

Somehow, she understands. She smiles and gives his navel a soft kiss all its own, before continuing down his body.

 

 

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=53984>


End file.
